☆Les amants maudits★
by kiwoui
Summary: O.S : C’est l’amour d’Hélios pour Sélèna, une légende oubliée. Seuls les Anges, la Terre Gaia et le Ciel Ouranos, se souviennent. Ils se souviennent et pourraient relater l’Histoire, asseyezvous dans l’herbe, écoutez le vent, détendezvous. Et alors vous l


**Nda **: Voilà un ptit O.S que je voulais écrire depuis un moment. J'adore les légendes et tt donc vala. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**O.S**

En des temps oubliés, Hommes, Bêtes, Dieux et Anges se côtoyaient en parfaite harmonie.

C'était peu après la naissance du monde. Et avant l'arrivée des Elfes.

Les Humains n'étaient point comme de nos jours, moins barbares, moins rustres, plus élégants et raffinés. Ils étaient enfants d'Adam et d'Eve, eux même enfant de Gaia. Leurs races étaient encore jeunes, mais dotées de qualités oubliées. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, ils étaient éveillés. Ils savaient apprécier les choses simples : le chant des rivières, le murmure du vent, le silence de la nuit… Leurs peuples étaient prospères, leurs héritages riches. Ils savaient de qui ils venaient, qui ils étaient, ils étaient libres, aucun point d'attache. Ils n'avaient rien et pourtant ils étaient riches, riche de connaissance. Les choses matérielles n'avaient aucun sens pour eux puisque la Terre Gaia, leur mère, leurs offrait tout ce dont ils avaient besoins. Et jamais il ne leurs serait venu à l'idée de s'approprier un quelconque bout de terre, cela reviendrait à s'approprier leur mère. C'était eux qui appartenaient à elle et non le contraire. Quand à Ouranos, leur père, le ciel, il les éclairait de sa douce et bienveillante clarté céleste. Le soleil et la lune n'existaient pas, il n'y avait ni jours ni nuits, pas de cycle, ni de temps. C'était une continuité d'obscurité. Un ciel étoilé. Ce n'était pas symbolique de mal … mais de mystère. La magie s'imprégnait de tout lieu, toute chose. Parfois elle imprégnait un Humain plus qu'un autre, qui se voyait ainsi prédisposé à l'apprentissage. D'autres se découvraient des qualités innées pour le chant, la danse, le dessin, la sculpture… une sorte de bénédiction des Dieux invisibles aux yeux des ignorants.

Les animaux, dont la plupart des espèces ont péri apres « L'Oubli », n'avaient pas peur des Humains. Il n'était pas rare de voir un homme caresser un loup, ou une jeune femme chanter pour une licorne. Mais ils ont oublié leur héritage, après cette ère. Il ne leur reste plus que leurs instincts primaires. Quoique l'Homme a aussi beaucoup perdu.

Seuls les Anges, la Terre et le Ciel se souviennent. Ils se souviennent et pourraient relater l'Histoire.

Seulement les Anges dans leur demeure céleste n'en sortent que rarement à cause de leurs guerres. Cela est une autre histoire.

Il ne reste donc que Gaia et Ouranos. Alors chaque jour et chaque nuit, ils chantent inlassablement. Pour les entendre il suffirait juste de s'asseoir dans une clairière et d'écouter la nature, les arbres, le bruissement des feuilles, le murmure du vent, le gazouillis des oiseaux, la danse des nuages et des étoiles.

Malheureusement, les Hommes, depuis, ont oublié comment voir, comment entendre, Ils sont devenus de pauvres amnésiques. Ils ont oublié qui était leur père et leur mère. Pour leurs yeux d'ignorant, ils ne voient juste qu'une terre à exploiter et un ciel à explorer. Petit à petit, ils tuent leurs propres parents.

Ils ne savent pas, ils n'en savent rien et croient déjà tout savoir du monde. Ils sont devenus imbus d'eux même, Ils ne savent plus que détruire.

Néanmoins quelques uns cherchent, cherchent la vérité. D'autres réapprennent à écouter mais c'est long et difficile car ils ne savent pas quoi chercher, quoi écouter. C'est un art subtil.

Alors à votre tour, prenez le temps, asseyez-vous dans l'herbe, respirez à plein poumons, fermez les yeux, écoutez le vent, détendez-vous. Et alors vous les entendrez parler, raconter l'histoire « Des amants maudits ».

Il y avait dans une forêt, une belle clairière où une jeune femme aimait s'installer pour chanter. Les animaux étaient habitués et s'approchaient sans crainte pour écouter sa voix magnifique. Elle était très belle avec sa chevelure brune, bouclée et ses yeux argentés. Sa voix était un don des Dieux. Un jour, dans l'hombre des arbres, elle aperçut un jeune homme l'observer, l'écouter. Plusieurs fois, il revint sans jamais oser s'approcher.

Un jour une ombre suivit le jeune qui allait revoir l'inconnue de la clairière.

Ce jour là, lassée de ne pas pouvoir le voir, elle lui demanda de s'approcher. Il s'approcha. Enfin elle le vit. Il était très beau avec ses yeux et ses cheveux cuivre. Le cœur battant, elle lui demanda son prénom. Avec un sourire craquant, il la salua et fit apparaître un coquelicot en murmurant « Hélios, et puis-je connaître le votre ? ». Sous le charme, elle lui répondit « Sélèna », tout en acceptant le présent. Elle baissa les yeux pour respirer son parfum, quand elle les releva pour le remercier, il avait disparu. Ainsi que l'ombre qui l'avait suivi.

Plusieurs jours, elle espéra le revoir mais il ne revint pas. Elle avait entendu parler de lui « un homme à femmes », « qu'il arrachait le cœur des innocentes » « qu'Hécate, la sorcière était folle de douleur et remplie de vengeance ».

Elle savait que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait entendu étaient des boniments. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié car parfois elle retrouvait un coquelicot sur le rocher où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir… On l'avait mainte fois mise en garde contre cet Hélios seulement il avait déjà volé son cœur.

Quelques temps plus tard alors qu'elle contemplait Ouranos, un bruit de galop l'a sorti de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna, juste le temps d'apercevoir un centaure qui l'agrippa et l'emporta. De frayeur, elle hurla.

Le jeune Hélios qui passait non loin, l'entendit et courut à son secours. Il l'a retrouva aux prises avec un centaure. Rapidement il attrapa son arc, encocha une flèche, visa et tira en murmurant une formule. La flèche s'embrasa et se planta sur la croupe du centaure. De douleur, il en lâcha Sélèna et partit en ruant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hélios s'approcha d'elle. Elle allait bien, ébranlée mais aucune blessure physique. Il la serra contre lui, en lui demandant pardon de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Il lui avoua que c'était sûrement Hécate qui avait manigancé cela. Elle le rassura, heureuse de le retrouver.

Soudain Hécate apparut. C'était une femme d'une beauté… glaciale avec sa parure d'or et ses yeux sombres. Elle menaça Sélèna, implora Hélios, ordonna à Sélèna de partir, qu'Hélios lui appartenait, que son cœur lui appartenait, et que si elle persistait elle mourrait. Hélios, décocha une flèche mais Hécate avait déjà disparu.

Hélios lui avoua qu'il fut un temps, il avait été charmé par la sorcière, Alors qu'il débutait dans la magie, il l'approcha de près, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte du mal qui régnait dans son cœur, alors il partit. Depuis, elle tentait par tous les moyens de l'avoir. La tête dans son cou, la voix débordante d'émotion, il lui promit désormais de rester au près d'elle pour la protéger, qu'il l'aimait. Et il tint parole, il ne l'a quittât plus. Il s'était éprit de cette jolie brune aux yeux d'argent et à la voix d'or. Quant à elle, elle était sous le charme dès le premier regard.

Hécate essaya plusieurs fois de mettre fin à la vie de Sélèna mais Hélios était là pour la protéger. Elle était devenu la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. La sorcière ne pourrait rien y faire. Leur amour était sincère. Quand elle le comprit, elle rentra dans une rage folle. Puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir son cœur, alors personne d'autre ne le pourrait décréta-t-elle. Elle attendit qu'ils dorment pour les maudire. Quand elle eut fini, elle éclata de rire, prise de folie. Hélios et Sélèna se réveillèrent alors qu'une lumière commençait à les englober. Comprenant qu'ils étaient perdus, Hélios, instinctivement, prit son amante dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger une dernière fois.

Alors la lumière s'intensifia brusquement, brûlante, illuminant la clairière, se rependant rapidement à la surface de la terre. Hécate fut brûlée vive. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparut la lumière disparut. Dans la clairière, il ne restait qu'un champ de coquelicots.

Mais le cours des choses avait été changé. La magie est instable, les Humains oublièrent une partie de leur héritage et ce mal s'aggrava de siècles en siècles, les animaux ne gardèrent que leur instinct primaire, la notion de temps apparut, Chronos naquit avec tout ce que ça implique.

Désormais, deux astres sont apparus. Une planète argentée et une énorme boule de feu. Maudits à jamais, jamais plus ils ne seraient ensemble. En leur honneur les Anges, Gaia et Ouranos, les nommèrent la Lune et le Soleil. Ils marquèrent la fin de cette ère et le début d'une nouvelle.

Les amants maudits.


End file.
